We Work in Tandem
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero have made a wonderful life for themselvss in a land away from Oz, called Atopia. But Elphie missed Galinda, who knows nothing of her being alive. And both she and Fiyero feel they need some closure on the goings on of Oz. But they can't go back. How will they find Galinda? Can they? (contains a part of an original song)
1. Are You Lonely, Up There in Atopia?

Elphaba and Fiyero had made a wonderful life for themselves. For a year now, they had been activists and -although illegally sometimes- snuck animals out of captivity, stopped the spread of an overbearing government, and were both feared and adored by all the right people.

Elphaba had what she wanted, at last. She was still green, but nonetheless beautiful. Fiyero was still, unfortunatley a scarecrow. But Elphaba didn't mind. She loved him for his beautiful heart, and soul. She loved him for everything, no matter what.

She just wished that she could have told Galinda she was alive. She missed her so much.

Fiyero was also bit self concious. He hadn't been... _different_ , looking before. He hadn't known the shame you feel when you get a stare, or ten.

Elphaba had, of course, helped him through it. And he loved her so very much for that. But since they had run away together, he had asked... _begged_ Elphaba to try and find a spell to restore him to the way he once was. He wanted to be a man, not scarecrow. And he wanted to really make love to her, as such.

Elphaba loved him either way, but she understood. Hey had decided to lay low for an additional year, and get settled.

Elphaba was in her new, short, black, silk nightgown. Her nails and toenails were painted black as well. After all, black was the only color that suited her. As her dear friend, Galinda had once said... _black is this year's pink_. Elphaba chuckled to herself, reminicing. She was twenty now, and Fiyero's twenty first birthday was tomorrow. She wanted to find a spell for him before then, and present it to him as a birthday gift.

She was going through spellbook after spellbook in their library. They had found a large, secluded old house in a woodsy area, in a land a bit aways from Oz, called Atopia. It was much like Oz, only they never tried to keep animals in cages, or _seen and not heard_. Elphaba shuddered at this memory.

She then proceeded to write a spell that was sure to work. It had to, because if it didn't, she was all out of tricks.

Fiyero walked into the room. "Elphaba, you're awake!" He kissed her cheek. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, about an hour." Elphaba told him. "I'm working on your spell."

Fiyero sighed. "Elphaba, you've been working yourself half to death on this."

"I know. But it's what I want, you to be happy." Elphaba said.

Fiyero smiled. "I'll always be happy, as long as I'm with you." He said and embraced her from behind.

Elphaba took a breather, she always felt comfortable in his embrace.

"Hey, darling, I've been thinking."

"So I've heard." Elphaba laughed.

Fiyero laughed too. "Elphaba, I know we can't ever go back to Oz, or else you might be killed, and so would I. But, I know you feel like you have unfinished business there. And, well, so do I."

"I... I just wish Galinda knew we were alive. I wish I could tell her everything would be okay, not to worry. I wish..." Elphaba paused. "Wishing only wounds the heart. There's no sense in it. We can't go back, and Galinda... I don't think she'll ever know we're alive."

"Hey." Fiyero turned around and put a gentle hand on his lover's chin. "Where's that persistent spirit of your's?"

"Fiyero, really-"

" _Come on_. Look, maybe we can find a way to get in touch with her. Maybe we can bring her here, to Atopia." Fiyero suggested.

"Maybe." Elphaba concured. "But what about your unfinished business?"

"I just want to know how things are going over there."

Elphaba nodded. "We will. Maybe we can send her a message." She then looked down ar her spell she was writing. "Wanna talk about it more after your birthday?"

"Yea, I don't wanna stress you out." He told her. "I made breakfast."

"Thanks, I'll be there soon." Elphaba said.

"Alright, Elphaba, I already set up your plate." He kissed her and walked downstairs.

Elphaba continued working on the spell in their green velvet chair. She then drew Fiyero as he was before, and erased it. Next, she drew him as he was presently, and recited her spell. All of the sudden, the present Fiyero turned back to the drawing of the before Fiyero. Elphaba was overcome with joy.

She hid the drawings and spell in her vanity droor, and went downstairs for breakfast.


	2. The Choice to Reside in Oz

Galinda sat in her massive, pristine library and cried, head in her hands. She didn't care if it had been two years. She didn't care that it wasn't compeltely healthy. After all, she kept all her emotions inside. She was a public figure now, she had to keep the people happy.

But she couldn't help but feel responsible for her best friend's death. And she _was_ in part, responsible for Nessarose's death. She was responsible for Fiyero having been... killed, or worse.

She had turned twenty three months ago, and she had had a grand party. Everyone in Oz attended, babies to seniors. It was spectacular. But she would've traded it all away to see dear Elphie's beautiful, green face one last time.

She played with the long, lace green nightgown she wore. It was the anniversary of her friend's death, and she was going to honor her.

Surrounded by friends, one would think Galinda had it all, but she didn't. She was completely alone. Although, she did like the sweet farm girl, Dorothy, she had to go home.

However, when Dorothy disspeared, Galinda put Nessarose's sparkling silver shoes in a glass box, and kept them in her chambers under her bed. She preserved them, just so her friend would some how know they were safe.

There was suddendly a knock at her door.

"Oh, come in!" Galinda called.

Galinda's advisor, Adele came in. "Hello, Miss Glinda." The advisor bowed.

"Hello, Adele. Is everything alright?" Galinda panicked when she saw Alicia glance at her hair. She gasped. "Is it my hair appointmemt? Did I miss it?"

Adele shook her head. "No, Glinda. You didn't. But you seem sad and I wanted to remind you that today marks the second year of a witch free, terror-free Oz. And we're celebrating."

"But, Adele, we're in the middle of a crisis." Galinda accidentally said aloud.

"Yes, but the people want a celebration, so that's what they're going to get. Is there a problem, Galinda?"

Galinda shook her head, and chuckled, squeakily. "No, no, no, Adele. Remember, the _-GA_ is silent."

Adele nodded. My appologies, Miss Glinda. Where _are_ my manners?"

"It's alright, Adele. Not everyone had private pronounciation classes in grammar school."

"How true." Adele smiled. "Well, that's all. Please be ready by twelve o' clock." And at this, she was gone.

Galinda sighed and went back to sobbing. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that the path she had chosen to go cost people their lives. She tried so hard to be _Glinda the Good_ all of the time, but today... every year, on this date... the sun had shown outdoors, but it rained all day in her heart. Her fragile, fragile heart.


	3. You Deserve Eachother

It was now Fiyero's birthday, and Elphaba excitedly shook him awake.

Fiyero stretched and eyed Elphaba. "It's my birthday, aren't you supposed to let me sleep?" He asked, jokingly.

"You aren't going to want to once you get your present." Elphaba remarked, estatic.

"Alright." Fiyero stood up.

"Now, I want you to stand in the center of the room, and I want you to close your eyes." Elphaba commanded.

Fiyero obeyed. "Now what?"

"Don't move, don't speak." Elphaba concentrated. She cleared her throat, then began to sing and chant "Et interiorem potentiam et vires alveo omnibus angustiis meis. Let the man who once had hair, let the man who once had skin, let the man who once was human be like that again. Et interiorem potentiam et vires alveo omnibus angustiis meis. Let him breathe through lungs, this straw seis to exist. This fear cease to be here, the time is drawing near, let him be... human, like them... let him be, alive like this... like me."

She turned her attention back to Fiyero, to find nothing happened. She felt awful, she was sure it was going to work. She was all out of options.

"Elphaba,-"

Just then, green and black dust began to wrap around her love, and from toe to head, he began to change back. He was now a man again. He looked like he did before. His six foot tall, muscular body, his handsome dark brown eyes, his fair white skin, his light brown hair. He looked so handsome, he looked like himself again. Elphaba wanted to scream but she held it in.

Fiyero felt different, but he didn't know what that meant at this point. "Elphaba, did it work?"

"Oh, Fiyero... see for yourself!" Elphaba shreiked, excitedly.

Fiyero opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He did a double take. "Elphaba, you did it!" Fiyero yelled. He then took her in his arms and kissed her, lifting her and spinning her around the room.

Elphaba ran her finger's through his hair, what she had longed to do since that first and one of the only times she got to before... he bacame what he had been for so long. She took a look at her own body often, and ever since she met Fiyero, it didn't bother her like it used to. She _was_ green, but she was slender, and her long black hair complemtented her greeness. Her green-brown eyes weren't extremely big, and she like that. Her nails were long, and she was almost five foot seven. She was truly beautiful, especially to Fiyero, who now looked like himself, thanks to her.

"Fiyero, I'm so happy I could do this!" Elphaba kissed him again.

"Oh, me too, darling. Thank you, so much!" He cried. "But, I'm even happier that I can do _this_."

At this, Fiyero layed her on the bed.

"Fiyero, are you sure you want to do this?" Elphaba asked. "I do, but I know you're-"

Cutting her off, Fiyero kissed her again. "Yes."

"You're mine, that's all I care about." Elphaba replied and pulled off his shirt.

Fiyero slipped off her nightgown and his trousers. Before he met her, he never thought in a million years, that he would end up here. Making love to the one whom they all called strange, whom they all called wicked... who had a bigger heart than all of those people combined.

"This is the best birthday ever." Fiyero managed to say in between breaths.

"Agreed." Elphaba moaned as Fiyero now kissed her neck.

"Do you feel wicked?" He asked, mischeviously.

Elphaba nodded and wrapped her hands around his neck, while his were around her waist. "Oh, yes... I do."

It had been three days, and their food was running rather low, becuase they hadn't left the house. Fiyero was too happy and too greatful to leave Elphaba's side. He didn't know how to repay her. They sat down to a small dinner Elphaba had cooked up in the kitchen. The kitchen was old but clean and had different shades of brown wooden cabinets. The refridgerator was black, as was their stove, toaster and microwave. Their table was mahogany, and the chairs were black. They even had a small, antique chandelier hanging just above them. Their dinner tonight consisted of black unicorn breast and turtle soup.

"So, you'll never believe what I did today." Fiyero told her.

"What did you do?" Elphaba asked as she sipped her rublerry juice.

"I've found a way to contact Glinda."

Elphaba neraly spit out her juice. "You have?" She asked.

"Yes. But... it's risky."

"Fiyero, if I avoided everything risky, I wouldn't be here with you, would I?"

"No, and neither would I, you." He said, taking a bite bite of his unicorn. "Okay, do you remember that scream in a bottle spell?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes." Elphaba replied, completely up for whatever it was they were going to do.

"You can use that, and annonymously send it to Glinda."

Elphaba continued. "Yes, of course. And it's surefire because nobody except the sender and sendie can hear it! Fiyero, it's brilliant!" She laughed, excitedly.

Fiyero laughed too. "How long do you think it will take to get to her?"

"A week or two?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero nodded. "Then how about you work on your message after dinner?"

"It'll give you a chance to go out and get some food, we're running low."

Fiyero agreed. "Food certaintly goes bad when your too preoccupied to put it back into the refridgerator."

 _"Fiyero."_ Elphaba scloded, playfully.

It had been two weeks, and Galinda was back to her usual, bubbly self, although she would forever miss Elphaba. She had gotten over Fiyero, and was now swooning over another boy. He was very tall, and had sparkling blue eyes. She had never seen an African boy with blue eyes. And he was very built. He was a blacksmith, and his name was Alaistar. He was almost perfect, she was almost perfect, so she reasoned with herself thst they were perfect together.

Galinda studied herself in her mirror. She was short compared to Alaistar. She was five foot five, and petite in stature. She wore a low-cut, very poofy and sparkly yellow dress, with matching heels. Her style always did contradict that of her dearly departed friend. As she finished puttting the last touch of glitter on her cheeks, there came a knock at her bedroom door.

Her bedroom was large and pink with a massive water bed that had white and pink satin bedsheets. Her vanity was made completely of emeralds, a gift from the Emerald City. Her door was huge, and had a crystalline knocker. She also kept Elphaba's hat in a clear glass case, by her window. She claimed it was just for show at her bravery, but it was a lie. A lie, the people believed. She sighed, Elphaba never lied.

"Do come in!" Galinda called.

The door opened, it was the captain of the guard. "A letter for Miss Glinda the Good." He handed her a letter.

"Oh, thank you. Will that be all?" She asked.

The captain nodded. "I'll see you this evening, madame."

"You will indeed." She said and closed the door.

It was probably another letter demanding the govenor be terminated and that they become a republic. Galinda knew she had a crisis on her hands, she wasn't even sure if she had the power to terminate the govenor. But nevertheless, they kept having speeches and parties like nothing was wrong. And the last thing Galinda wanted was for people to turn on _her_.

She opened the letter on her bed. Out popped a tiny green bottle with a cork on it. There was a note attatched to it. It read,

 _A message for Galinda the Good._

 _P.S. Urgent, even more urgent than finding out black is this year's pink._

Galinda felt light-headed and dropped the bottle on her pillow. She had told Elphaba that when she gave her the hat. She then became enraged that someone would dare play a cruel trick on her. Someone would dare let her believe for a minute that Elphie was alright. She wasn't, Galinda watched her melt.

Crying now, Galinda opened the bottle. She then heard a voice. She shut up when she realized just who's voice it was.


	4. Scream in a Bottle

_"Glinda, it's me. It's Elphaba."_ The voice said. _"_ _I'm alright, I'm alive. I miss you, and I want you to know that Fiyero and I are living in the woods, in Atopia. We're fine, we're getting on spendidly. But we want to see you again. You can't tell anyone about this, not a living soul... or a dead one, for that matter. But we want you to come and see us. We want you to know that we're alright. We have much catching up to do."_ The voice paused. _"Please don't write. We can't risk anyone else knowing we're alive. You should know how to decipher the book I gave you, so if you have any questions, you can send your voice to us. It's called the Scream in a Bottle spell. We live in the center of the woods, at the edge of the town of Locksbin. We live right by a lake, you'll see an old house when you come to a clearing. It's painted dark brown and has a green door. Please visit."_ Another pause. _"P.S. If you'd like to save this message for future referance, please put the cork back on the bottle in ten... nine... eight-"_

Galinda quickly put the cork back on the bottle and cried. She didn't know if she should believe it or not. But she wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to. She wanted it to be true, she wanted so badly not to be alone. She wanted so badly to see her best friend. She was going to visit her friend, soon.

Glinda walked that night, right out of her castle and bubble-traveled to the woods. She couldn't risk being seen by anyone, as they'd question where she was going and why. Afterall, she was a public figure now. She told her advisor she was ill and would not tollerate anyone in her room, no matter what. No one was aloud to be in there. If nobody was in there, nobody would know that she wasn't.

She then formed a bubble, hopped in it and was off to Atopia. She knew it was dangerous, it was crazy, it was stupid. It was something Elphie would do if the roles were reversed.

It was now twelve o' clock the next morning. Elphaba was dressed in a lower thigh length, sleeveless dress that was just a tad low-cut. It extended down to her kees in the back and was black. With this, she wore black, heeled ankle boots.

Fiyero was in a white, short sleeves flannel shirt with a collar. Although it was buttoned upout five out of twelve buttons to the top. He also wore brown ankle length combat boots and brown pants down to his knees.

Both she and Fiyero had black sunglasses, they were going to go down by the lake for a picnic.

Elphaba was losing hope, though, that Galinda had recieved the message. "Fiyero, do you think she got it?" She asked him as he made sure everything was in their picnic basket.

"Yes. But you have to give it time. After all, she might not have even believed at first."

Just as they were about to head out the door, their doorbell rang.

Elphaba and Fiyero stared at eachother, they weren't expecting any company today.

Elphaba sighed and opened the door. What she saw rendered her speechless.

There was Galinda, in her little white dress with dashes of glitter on it and matching heels. She looked like she did back at school.

"Glinda!" Elphaba cried and embraced her.

Galinda was immideatley in tears and couldn't believe it was really her. It was true, she was alive.

Wjen they did let go, Fiyero joined in and they all embraced. Standing there, all together, all happy and content. They all loved eachother. And how wonderful they all did feel.

After about ten minutes of emotional hugging and crying, the party let go.

"Glinda, it's you!" Elphaba looked at her only friend. "I knew I'd see you again!"

"I didn't!" Galinda admitted. "This is too good to be true. Elphie, I _saw_ you melt."

"You believed that?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, I-" It just now registered in Galinda's brain that Fiyero was here, and alive, and looked the same as he did before. "Fiyero?"

"Yes." Fiyero said.

"But, Elphaba said that you were dead!"

"No, I said we'd never see his face again. And I thought we wouldn't. But, after a year of attempts at restoring what he used to be, I finally was able to." Elphaba explained.

"You mean you two planned all of this?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba nodded. "He had a castle, nobody knew of it, we would be safe there. I hid there and he came back for me. We had to flee, if people knew we were alive, they'd make sure we weren't."

"Fiyero, what did they do to you?"

"Turned me into the scarecrow."

"The scarecrow, you mean..." The scarecrow Dorothy had bid goodbye to, the scarecrow _she_ had seen... it was all part of his and Elphaba's plan. "Fiyero, how could they do that to you? To Elphie?"

"It's the way they are." Elphaba said. "Those people believe the lies they're fed, no matter what."

"But, that isn't fair!" Galinda cried. "I miss you, and Fiyero. If _I_ explained that you weren't evil, that you never wanted to hurt anyone-"

Fiyero and Elphaba shared an anxious glance.

"Remember what you promised me?" Elphaba asked. "You promised me that you wouldn't try to clear my name. I trusted you, with everything. Don't make me regret doing that again."

Galinda sighed and shook her head. "I won't."

"How about you come on the picnic with us? To catch up?" Fiyero suggested.

Galinda nodded. "I'd like that."


	5. Black is the New Pink

Galinda, Elphaba and Fiyero spent hours by the lake. They talked about what was happening in Oz, about what was happening in Atopia, about life. It felt good, they felt normal again.

Galinda remembered when Elphaba had comforted her back then, and Galinda had said that _this must be what other people feel like_. She had cried into her friend's shoulder, and Elphaba had offered for her to come with her to the Emerald City... the place where they're entire life changed for good.

"Elphie, Fiyero, I have something I have to ask you." Galinda said.

"Yea?" Fiyero asked.

Galinda took a deep breath. "I need you to sneak back into Oz."

"Glinda, no." Elphaba shut the idea down.

"Just hear me out, Elphie, please! Look, _you_ at least need to come. We can go to that castle you hid out in when you captured Dorothy."

Offended, Elphaba chimed in. " _Ah-hem_ , I _apprehended_ her."

"Whatever." Galinda continued. "There's somebody there who really wants to see you."

"Glinda..." Elphaba sighed. "Who?"

"Chistery." Galinda told her.

Elphaba smiled. "I miss him." She quickly banished the thought. "We can't, it's too dangerous."

"Elphie, the only one I really need to take there is you." Galinda explained, then turned to Fiyero. "No offense, Fiyero."

"None taken." Fiyero added, although he was a tad offended.

"Please, it'll be an in and out trip. It'll barely take a day."

Elphaba knew there was no way she could get out of this. "One day. One _short_ day."

"You mean you'll come?" Galinda was estatic.

"Yes."

Galinda then squealed and hugged her tightly. "We'll leave tonight!"

Fiyero eyed the display and quickly looked at Elphaba. "Uh, Elphaba, can I speak to you please?"

"Yes, of course." She responded.

Fiyero then took her hand. "Excuse us." He told Galinda. He then led her to their front door. "Elphaba, you can't do this."

"Do you think _I_ want to? Do you think I want to go back there, to care about it this much? I _have_ to, Fiyero."

"But why?" He asked.

"The same reason why I don't lie, and why I wanna save all those animals, why I wanna help. I can't turn my back on other living things." Elphaba explained.

"I know." Fiyero nodded. "That's what I love about you, darling." He kissed her.

 _"Aww!"_ Galinda clapped. "You guys are _so_ cute together!"

Elphaba and Fiyero bashfully broke apart, startled.

Galinda stayed for dinner and then, both she and Elphaba slipped out into the cover of night to travel to Oz.

Once there, Galinda took Elphaba to the castle she felt she hadn't seen in forever.

She sat there, in a black chair across from Galinda, and looked about the room. As she did so, she remembered the shiny, black walls and te old wooden floor, and that window where she would send her flying monkeys off to... well, fly. She sighed.

"Elphie, I know you can't stay here, for long. But I have to give you something. I've been keeping it because I... thought you died. But, you didn't!" Galinda smiled, and reached into her bag. Then, she pulled the most beautiful pair of sparkling silver shoes.

A tear ran down Elphaba's cheek as she carefully took the shoes. "Thank you, Glinda." More silent tears fell. "God, I miss her. _My sister_..." She looked up at Galinda, who now dabbed her face with a white hankercheif.

"There's one more thing. But _I_ can't give it to you."

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"Because a certain somebody would be heartbroken if they didn't get to see you."

"Glinda,-" Elphaba was about to get up, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Elphaba?" The voice asked, atonished. Then, quickly, the monkey flew to her and hugged her. "Elphaba, you're alive!"

"Chistery, it's you!" Elphaba cried and gently set him down. "How are you and the others?"

"We're all doing alright. Infact, you're a holiday among us. We all get together on the day you were proclaimed dead and celebrate all you did, what you stood for."

"Thank you, Chistery." Elphaba then remembered something. "Glinda said you had something to give me."

Chistery nodded and put Elphaba's black hat on her.

Immediatley, about six other monkies came in, and they all bowed to her. Even Galinda bowed her head.

Head held high, Elphaba smiled. "Thank you, all of you. I miss you all, and I love you all so much. But you have to go, this is very dangerous."

The monkies all cheered and then exited, but Chistery cast Elphaba one last, thankful and happy glance before he too, exited.

"Ya know..." Galinda began. "Black is the new pink."

Elphaba chuckled. "Thanks, Glinda."


	6. For Good

It had been another year, and once a month, Elphie and sometimes Fiyero would make the daring journey to Oz to visit their friend. Chistery would even pop in, on occasion.

Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting across from Galinda. Two weeks ago, Elphaba had turned twenty two. Galinda had made her a small cupcake.

After she had eaten it, she felt nauseus and instinctively put a hand to her stomach.

Fiyero put a gentle hand on her back.

"Elphie, what's the matter?" Galinda asked. "Is it the cupcake?"

"No." Elphaba said.

"Wait... are you..." Galinda looked up at her friend, who smiled, as did Fiyero. "You're gonna have a baby!"

Elphaba and Fiyero nodded, proudly.

"Congratulations!" Galinda was bursting with excitement. "I'm gonna be an auntie! Auntie Glinda! Ooh, I like the sound of that!" She squealed with glee.

"If it's a girl, we're going to name her Ivey." Elphaba said.

" _And_ , if it's a boy, we wanna name it James." Fiyero said.

"But if it's a little girl, her middle name's going to be Rose. And if we have another child,"

"We're gonna name her Galinda."

Glinda was crying tears of joy, and all three embraced.

"Baby Galinda! How sweet! I finally know what I was like as a baby!" Galinda laughed. She then put a hand on Elphaba's. "Elphie, if you need anything, let me know."

"I will." Elphaba smiled. "Thank you, Galinda. For everything."

"No, Elphie, thank you. Because of you, I'm better. I even solved the crisis."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Ya know," Fiyero began. "After this baby, our lives are gonna change." He said, enthusiastically.

Elphaba and Galinda shared a smile, and a wink. "For good." They said, in unison.

And the three laughed togther. Happy, free and right where they belonged.


End file.
